There is a known semiconductor package having, as fan-out interconnects, metal plated interconnects on a front surface of a semiconductor chip and via contacts provided within an encapsulation resin of the semiconductor chip. Such a fan-out semiconductor package is often provided with a metal layer as a rear surface electrode of the semiconductor chip. Conventionally, the via contacts and the interconnects are provided both on the front surface and a rear surface of the semiconductor package in order to connect the interconnects to pads on the front surface of the semiconductor chip and to the metal layer on the rear surface thereof.
Providing the via contacts and the interconnects both on the front surface and the rear surface of the semiconductor package prolongs the manufacturing process and requires more materials necessary for the via contacts and the interconnects.